Horror in Nottinghamshire Or not!
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Após ser criticado por Arthur, Alfred o desafia a fazer uma festa de Halloween melhor... E Arthur mostrará a verdadeira essência do Halloween. ::Happy Halloween, children.::


Hetalia pertence ao Hidekaz Himaruya.

Especial de Halloween.

Capa da história no meu perfil.

* * *

**Horror in ****Nottinghamshire… Or not!**

**September, 30th**

Querido diário,

No ano anterior, a festa de Halloween ficou ao encargo do America. Como sempre, foi um verdadeiro show de besteiras, por isso não pude ficar quieto diante de tamanha baboseira que sequer assustava. Aquilo, para mim, não era Halloween:

- Fantasma feito de lençol? – expressei meu desagrado. – A quem quer assustar? Crianças?

- Fantasmas definitivamente são assustadores!

- Não os de lençol! Essa festa foi extremamente patética e infantil. Se eu soubesse que seria desse nível, teria trazido o Sealand – sorri com sarcasmo.

- Todo mundo se divertiu.

- Sim, foi um verdadeiro show de palhaçadas. Entretanto isso não é Halloween, America. Você me envergonha ao distorcer valores culturais britânicos tão preciosos.

Lembrei-me de como Scotland me perturbou certa vez ao me falar sobre os verdadeiros valores distorcidos do Halloween: "Mera distorção do paganismo celta. E a culpa é sua!". Bem, a culpa sempre era minha - na opinião dele. O que eu tenho a ver com as coisas que a Igreja Católica¹ há séculos destruiu? Como America não tinha esse mesmo conhecimento de mundo que eu, ele me respondeu:

- Distorcido pelos próprios ingleses que vieram para cá. Infelizmente a festa realmente não foi aterrorizante, pois a comida não foi feita por você e nem seus amigos imaginários vieram.

- O que foi que disse? – isso foi a gota d'água para mim. Aquele ingrato! Comecei a esganá-lo.

- Se a festa foi tão ruim, eu o desafio a fazer uma melhor no ano que vem! – provocou-me ao se livrar de mim.

- Como? – provavelmente dei um sorriso levemente macabro. – Pois ano que vem você verá o que é o verdadeiro terror – soltei uma baixa risada maligna.

E então France, aquele maldito bêbado, apareceu:

- Independente de qual dos dois organize o Halloween, ele será brega. É impossível sair algo bom de pessoas de tamanho mau gosto.

- Pois gostaria de lembrar que o seu Halloween no ano retrasado foi um fiasco! Foi necessário até chamar a polícia! – lembrei-o.

- Porque as pessoas não compreendem o verdadeiro significado do Halloween! – choramingou. – É uma época para as pessoas vestirem roupas sensuais e desfrutarem o sexo que tanto é recriminado! Isso é o Halloween!

- Não, não é... – pela primeira vez, eu e o America concordamos em algo.

- Pois aguardem até o ano que vem! – apontei-os, desafiador. – Eu abrirei as portas do inferno e trarei o verdadeiro Halloween à tona! E com certeza não será o fiasco que foi o seu, France – encarei-o, rindo. – E o seu, America.

E essa é a minha lembrança do Halloween do ano passado. Falta um mês para a festa que eu prometi, e eu penso em fazê-la na mansão Clifton Hall². Dizem os rumores que é uma casa mal-assombrada, inclusive o último dono a devolveu. Precisarei pensar em como _decorarei_ o local, pois convidarei todas as nações.

Bem, já está na hora do meu chá.

Até mais.

_Arthur Kirkland_

**October, 31th**

Amado diário encantado,

Transformei a mansão em uma verdadeira casa de terror: instalei armadilhas, fiz uma escassa iluminação com lanternas hallows³... Enfim, será praticamente um trem fantasma. Estou aqui em Nottinghamshire desde o início de outubro (para preparar essa festa), e não aconteceu nada de paranormal aqui na mansão.

O importante é que, por ser uma mansão mal-assombrada, será um prato cheio para assustar o America. Esse ano eu realmente mostrarei qual o verdadeiro significado do Halloween.

Preciso ir me arrumar, pois daqui a pouco os convidados começarão a chegar.

_Arthur Kirkland_

**November, 1st**

Caro amigo diário,

Esse Halloween foi bastante... Peculiar. Além das coisas estranhas que aconteceram, um sentimento já adormecido em mim floresceu. Bem, deixe-me contar como foi essa madrugada:

Os convidados começaram a chegar à mansão, todos devidamente fantasiados. Ficaram meio receosos ao verem minha fantástica decoração mórbida, e lembro-me de algumas nações terem se manifestado.

- Eu não pensei que ele fosse levar isso tão a sério – ouvi France comentar.

- Sério? Eu achei interessante – Russia respondeu.

- Está assustador! – escandalizou o America.

Eu sorri antes de abrir a porta, pois meu principal alvo era o America – eu sempre adorei assustá-lo. Abri as pesadas portas, emitindo um rangido tão alto que todos pararam de conversar. Surgi então numa fresta:

- As portas do mistério foram abertas. Quem se arriscará a entrar?

Russia foi o primeiro a entrar; America, o último.

- Qual o seu problema? – France analisou o local com uma cara de desagrado.

- O que disse, seu maníaco bebedor de vinho? Eu avisei que traria a verdadeira essência da data nesse Halloween – soltei um risinho pavoroso.

Após uma pequena discussão que não vale a pena relatar, levei-os ao centro do hall de entrada, onde havia lanternas hallows. Sentamo-nos em volta de uma delas para contar histórias de terror – ou quase isso, devido ao sobejo número de nações que compareceram.

- O que é isso, England? – America estava prestes a tocar em uma bandeja de bolos posicionada nas proximidades.

- Não toque nisso! – gritei.

- Por quê? – deteve a mão.

- Hoje é o dia dos mortos, America. E esse é o bolo dos mortos. Você não sabia? Todos os espíritos vêm à Terra no dia de hoje. Todos – enfatizei com um semblante provavelmente medonho, fazendo-o gritar e agarrar-se ao braço do Japan. Aquilo me incomodou.

- Oh, isso é realmente tenebroso – ouvi a voz do Russia, porém não era pela história que eu acabara de contar, e sim porque ele comeu uma das fatias do bolo. – Está horrível...

Muitos contaram histórias de terror de seus respectivos países, algo que só foi interrompido pelo vento gélido que eu programei; o vento apagou as lanternas hallows e um barulho suspeito foi emitido. Todos se colocaram em alerta. Meus preparativos estavam funcionando adequadamente.

Fingi que tudo aquilo também me assustou, tentando não deixar transparecer que eu havia preparado tudo. Propus para nos dividirmos em duplas e verificar se a mansão não estava sendo invadida e, sob o pretexto de conhecer muito bem a habitação, sugeri que o medroso do America fosse comigo.

- England, são os fantasmas – ele estava realmente com medo, agarrando fortemente o meu braço.

- Você é tão covarde. Por que está agarrado ao meu braço?

- Porque nos filmes geralmente todas as pessoas se perdem uma das outras, ficam sozinhas e morrem!

Aquele contato me perturbava de uma maneira esquisita; obviamente eu o assustei com minhas armadilhas e me diverti com isso, porém um sentimento antigo foi despertado. Senti-me na obrigação de cuidar daquele homem que cresceu tão rápido; daquele que eu conheci tão pequeno e até carreguei no colo.

- Que seja – embora fosse uma resposta apática, era minha forma de dizer que ele poderia permanecer agarrado a mim.

Foi então que uma porta se abriu sozinha naquele corredor do andar superior, emitindo um rangido amedrontador. Arregalei os olhos. Da fresta que logo se tornou uma enorme abertura, propagou-se uma fraca luz.

- Fantasma! – America exclamou, iniciando um novo escândalo. Coloquei-o atrás de mim.

Avistei na penumbra uma criatura que não consegui definir o que era, porém era algo realmente medonho e não havia sido preparado por mim. Seria a casa realmente assombrada? Peguei a mão de America abruptamente e comecei a correr – eu jamais iria expô-lo a algo que talvez fosse um perigo.

Corri até chegar ao quarto que eu utilizei naqueles dias, empurrando-o para dentro e entrando em seguida. Tranquei a porta. Aquele era o único cômodo sem armadilhas. Ele novamente segurou o meu braço e suspiramos juntos, deslizando pela porta até sentarmos no chão.

- Obrigado por me salvar, England – ainda me segurando, ele debruçou a cabeça aliviada em meu ombro. Retesei.

- Por quê? Você sabe que eu só fiz isso para assustá-lo, não é? – tentei ser rude, porém ele não me respondeu.

Vencido, eu apenas o acolhi em meus braços e o acariciei, como fazia quando ele ainda era uma criança. Eu sempre jogava na cara dele - ou reclamava quando bêbado – o fato de ele ter se tornado independente de mim. Era como se uma mocinha não precisasse de seu herói e aquilo me atormentou por séculos. Talvez agora eu entenda mais o lado dele e o meu egoísmo; eu fiquei parecendo aqueles homens que querem sua parceira totalmente dependente deles, embora isso não as faça realmente felizes... Opa, eu disse parceira?! O que eu estou dizendo?! Bem... Ah, o que importa? É o meu diário.

Confesso que fiquei feliz e permiti-me acariciar os cabelos dourados dele; confesso que foi bom deixá-lo dormir em meus braços por horas. Ter o America dependente de mim quanto nação sempre foi uma grande utopia... Por isso me alegrei ao notar que, ao menos como Alfred Jones, ele era dependente de mim. Eu podia protegê-lo daqueles _fantasmas_ que ele tanto temia e isso já era o suficiente.

Acabei adormecendo também e, quando acordei, já era dia. Fui despertado por uma voz empolgada e orbes celestes animados – America estava completamente diferente da noite anterior.

- Hey, England! Seu Halloween foi um fracasso, não? Você sumiu da festa e todos os convidados já devem ter ido embora – gargalhou.

- Seu maldito – esbravejei, retomando nossa rotina de discussões.

O que importava se havia sido uma droga? De fato todos já haviam ido embora e logo ele também se foi... Eu me sinto estranho, mas estou feliz. Então, o que importa?

Assim que comecei a organizar tudo, passei pelo cômodo no qual vimos a criatura bizarra, e tudo o que encontrei no chão foi um tubo de torneira. Isso é realmente assustador. Já voltei ao meu lar e abandonei a mansão mal-assombrada... No fim, não mostrei terror algum. Será que o France tem razão ao definir o Halloween como uma data romântica? Sei lá.

Estou cansado depois de tudo isso.

Boa noite, meu querido America... Mesmo que você jamais vá ler isso e muito menos eu vá dizer a você.

_Arthur Kirkland_

• **FIM** •

* * *

¹: A Igreja Católica não criou o Halloween, e sim transferiu o antigo Festival de Samhain (Terceiro festival da colheita e dia dos mortos), que acontece na virada do dia 31 de outubro para o dia 01 de novembro, no Dia de todos os santos.

²: É uma mansão localizada na cidade de Nottinghamshire. Foi devolvida pelo milionário Dubai Anwar Rashid em 2007, pois ele alegou existirem fantasmas na casa.

³: São as lanternas feitas com morangas / abóboras (ou nabos).

**Notas da autora:**

Enfim, não coloquei um beijo e nada do gênero porque acho que não se encaixa muito bem à história... Ficaria meio sem sentido.

Tentei manter ao máximo a idéia de um relato, por isso não dei tanta atenção à festa em si, e sim ao desabafo do Kirkland no 31 de outubro. ;)

Perdão se ficou OOC também, críticas são bem-vindas.

Revelação do Amigo invisível:

Muitos sabem que não sou muito fã de yaoi, mas eu realmente não me importo em escrever um (principalmente para uma amiga). Eu estava escrevendo uma one-shot de NANA para essa pessoa, quando a Bris me contou que ela queria uma fanfic de Hetalia. (E eu amei escrever, mesmo sendo yaoi). ;D

Minha amiga secreta é muito querida e minha companheira fiel nos diários de Vampire Knight. Eu a conheci no ano passado e ela também é uma excelente ficwriter.

Minha amiga é a... é a... Rô!

Happy Halloween, Rô! ;*


End file.
